Zwierzęcy Szept
by HiddenLord
Summary: Gdy demon staje się czymś więcej niż więźniem, a okazuje się integralną częścią człowieka, życie może zamienić się w katorgę.


One Shot  
Zwierzęcy szept

Naruto radośnie gwizdał pod nosem wolnym krokiem przemierzając Konohę. Spoglądał na mijających go ludzi, wszyscy zdawali się weseli, szczęśliwi, śmiali się. Dzieci przedzierały się przez tłum dorosłych, goniąc się i nawołując nawzajem. Przy sklepach wałęsały się panie domów, kupujące najpotrzebniejsze produkty, nieraz pomagały im ich pociechy, czasem był także mąż. I oni byli uśmiechnięci. Właśnie wysoka kobieta o długich czarnych włosach i czerwonych oczach chwyciła w dłoń dwie siatki, po czym rzuciła parę złotych monet właścicielowi sklepu, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Ten odwzajemnił gest, ukazując zęby. Obróciła się do niego plecami i lekko kołysząc biodrami ruszyła w kierunku swego domu. Mijając ją, Naruto, ukłonił się, ona kiwnęła do niego głową, lecz nie zatrzymała się, dwa podlotki ciągnęły ją za sukienkę w kierunku domostwa. Uzumaki zaśmiał się głośno na dowidzenia.  
"Z czego tak rżysz?"

Naruto stał teraz, patrząc w mlecznobiałe oczy Hinaty. Dziewczyna była oparta o mur odgradzający posiadłość jej rodziny do reszty osady, Uzumaki z kolei trzymał na nim dłoń, by móc bezpiecznie przybliżać swe usta do warg dziewczyny. Złączyły się one w długim, namiętnym pocałunku, który obojgu przysporzył całą gamę wrażeń i doznań. Naruto uwielbiał to jak mało rzeczy na świecie. Dziewczyna złapała dłońmi jego twarz, chłopak z kolei objął ją ramionami. Utkwili w takiej pozycji przez dłużą chwile, delektując się każdą sekundą swej namiętności.  
W pewnym momencie dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga zaczęła się wycofywać. Powoli przesunęła swe długie, giętkie palce na ramiona chłopaka, po czym poczęła odsuwać głowę. Po chwili było po wszystkim.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, przymykając oczy. Hinata łagodnie uniosła koniuszki ust do góry i przymrużyła oczy.  
- Kocham cię, Naruto.  
- Wiem. - odpowiedział szeptem, przytulając się do niej. Poczuł jak spore piersi wywierają napór na jego brzuch. - Ja ciebie też.  
Po paru minutach machał Hinacie na dowidzenia w półmroku, gdy ta wchodziła do siedziby rodu.  
"Nie dzisiaj, stary, dziś sobie nie pomiętosisz dupy."

Sakura stała w oknie swego pokoju i upajała się intensywnymi promieniami słońca, które oblewały jej twarz. Była piękna pogoda. Żadnej chmurki na niebie, temperatura wprost idealna, nie za wysoka, nie za niska. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do swej opaski ze znakiem Konoha, po czym jednym ruchem zdjęła ją z głowy, zbyt mocno grzała we włosy.  
W tym momencie dostrzegła Naruto idącego przez ulicę. W ręce trzymał jakiś zwój, w drugiej zaś dzierżył siatkę z zakupami. Taki wniosek wysunęła Haruno po wielkim porze wystającym z reklamówki. Widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Uzumakiego, uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Chciała do niego krzyknąć, lecz w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Spuściła już uniesioną rękę, po czym zdjęła z dłoni lateksowe rękawiczki bez palców. Obróciła się plecami do okna tak, by móc ujrzeć wnętrze swego pokoju. Na stołku kabura z kunaiami, parę zwojów, książki. Pełno porozrzucanych ciuchów, otwarta na oścież szafa, na ziemi od groma pomiętych kartek papieru. Niezły bałagan.  
Nie zwracając na to uwagi, podeszła do swego szerokiego łóżka, zgarnęła z niego parę sukienek oraz plecak, by zrobić sobie miejsce i położyła się. Powoli zamknęła oczy.  
"Naruto naprawdę się zmienił..." przemknęło jej przez myśl. "Od dawna nie słyszałem tego jego Sakurcia ... Tęsknie za tym." Powoli obróciła się na plecy i utkwiła wzrok w swej niebieskiej poduszce. "Lata minęły od kiedy ostatni raz przywaliłam mu w głowę..." zaśmiała się na wspomnienie tego, jakże niegdyś częstego, wydarzenia. "Teraz by to nie przeszło... Stał się prawdziwym mężczyzną..." stwierdziła. Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i zaczęła przyglądać się swoim paznokciom. "Co ja do cholery mówię, zachowuję się jakbym coś czuła do tego pacana!" zrobiła sobie wyrzut, zaciskając pięści. Odruchowo jednak się uśmiechnęła. "Wspaniałego pacana... Ehh, Naruto, niezwykły z ciebie człowiek..." stwierdziła, po czym chwyciła błękitną poduszkę i przytuliła się do niej z uśmiechem.  
Naruto za to stał po drugiej stronie ulicy, patrząc się na dom państwa Haruno. Wzrok utkwił w oknie pokoju Sakury, licząc, że może ją zobaczy.  
"Mówię ci, ta dziewczyna ma na ciebie chrapkę! Co powiesz na szybki numerek!?"

Naruto wrócił do domu. Nie swojego. Był to dom klanu Uchiha. Co tu robił? Można by powiedzieć, że ma prawo do nieograniczonego w czasie wynajmowania tego przybytku, a zgodę wydał sam Sasuke. Tak, pałętał się teraz pewnie gdzieś po dworze, budynek był jednak na tyle duży, że Naruto nie bał się, że ktoś go nakryje.  
Rzucił w kąt zwój i siatkę z zakupami. Podszedł do wolnej ściany, białej od tynku, na której nie było okna, drzwi ani żadnych obrazków. Oparł się o nią plecami, po czym zsunął na dół i siadł na ziemi. Położył ręce na zgiętych kolanach tak, by mógł w nogach schować głowę.  
"Hej, stary, choryś jest? Brzuszek boli!?"  
- Zamknij się... - rzekł szeptem Uzumaki.  
"Co to? Czyżby moja gadanina była uporczywa?"  
Naruto nie odpowiedział.  
"A może... Złościsz się, że nie udało ci się wczoraj przelecieć młodej Hyuugi?" zakpił.  
- Stul mordę... - wycedził przez zęby.  
"Nie martw się, zawsze jest dzień! A tak w ogóle, powiedz, jaka ona jest?"  
Uzumaki odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.  
- Przecież wiesz... Jesteś ze mną dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, pieprzony lisie...  
"A tak, tak. Lubię przypatrywać się jak bawicie się razem w łóżku." stwierdził, po czym zaniósł się od śmiechu.  
- Stul pysk...  
"Sory, stary, ale nie mogę. Jestem tu w tobie uwięziony, a pamiętaj, że ostatnio daję ci sto procent mojej chakry!"  
- Ta, to twoje ciągłe jebanie jadaczką jest efektem ubocznym... - szepnął.  
"No widzisz! A dopóki potrzebujesz tej mocy, możesz spodziewać się wielu ciekawych komentarzy z mej strony, drogi Naruto!" przedostatnie słowo wymówił z wyraźną kpiną. "Co powiesz na omawianie na bieżąco twoich fatalnych technik używanych w łóżku?"  
- Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze mogę ci zamknąć jadaczkę... - stwierdził, ignorując ostatnią wypowiedź.  
Nastała chwilowa cisza.  
"No co ty! Gdy ostatni raz to zrobiłeś, nie mogłeś się ruszać przez kolejne cztery dni! Na pewno nie spróbujesz ponownie..." ostatnie zdanie wymówił niezbyt pewnie.  
- Chcesz się przekonać? - zapytał, powoli wstając z ziemi i podchodząc do okna.  
"Ej, ja to wiem i ty to wiesz. Nie będzie żadnego wewnętrznego pieczętowania, bo nikt normalny nie zadaje sobie takiego cierpienia drugi raz!" zaskomlił.  
- Ale wiesz, miałem z tobą spokój przez prawie dziesięć miesięcy, a dopływ chakry taki sam... Lisku... - stwierdził, krzywo się uśmiechając.  
Demon zaczął powoli panikować.  
"Nie pierdol, młody, ty tego NIE ZROBISZ!" warknął.  
- Aha. - rzucił krótko Naruto, po czym lekko pstryknął palcami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym przyłożył dłonie do brzucha i począł wykonywać pieczęcie.

Sasuke wyszedł na trzecie piętro. Był znudzony dzisiejszym dniem. Pogoda niby wspaniała, ludzie szczęśliwi, a tak naprawdę miał dość wszystkiego... Znowu masa pracy papierkowej, kolejne nudne posiedzenie z Hokage, no i robienie za kryształowego i przykładnego Shinobi, w pełni skruszonego za błędy młodości... Heh, ale to było upierdliwe. Nie, żeby ta postawa była wymuszona. Sądził jednak, że skoro swą osobą walnie przyczynił się do zabicia Orochimaru, a Itachiemu sam odciął łeb, mogli na starcie obdarować go trochę większym zaufaniem...  
Rozglądnął się po pokoju, a raczej piętrze, które zajmował Uzumaki. Dostrzegł siatkę z zakupami i zwój w kącie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przeczesując włosy, by odgarnąć je z czoła. Koniuszkami palców dotknął blizny, którą swego czasu zaserwował mu braciszek. Podszedł do produktów spożywczych w celu zabrania ich do kuchni, gdy spostrzegł leżącego na podłodze, obok szafki, nieprzytomnego Naruto w kałuży krwi. Przerażony, doskoczył do niego, sprawdził tętno, było mocno wyczuwalne. Uzumaki oddychał bardzo płytko. Uchiha chwycił go za ramiona i doprowadził do pozycji półsiedzącej, opierając go o siebie.  
- Naruto, debilu, znowu to zrobiłeś! - krzyknął, patrząc przerażony na twarz Uzumakiego. Usta i podbródek miał całe we krwi, musiał nią pluć. Sięgnął mu do pasa, wyjął podkoszulek ze spodni, podniósł go i oglądnął brzuch. Znowu ta pieczęć, okrąg z trzema trójkątami wewnątrz. To przerażające zapieczętowanie demona, którego nie był wstanie pojąć. Naruto znowu to zrobił, ponownie wykonał "ćwiartkową pieczęć". Sasuke pokręcił głową. - Ty nieodpowiedzialny szaleńcze... - szepnął, uśmiechając się, gdy Uzumaki zaczął oddychać głębiej.  
- Ta, też cię lubię... Sasuke... - szepnął, otwierając lekko lewe oko. 


End file.
